Nothin' Fair In This World
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One Shot. Future Fic. Its a nice day for a white wedding - but who's getting married? WeeVer. LoVe.


****

A/N: Okay, so before anybody panics, I have not abandoned my other two VMars fics, this is just one of those plot-bunny things that wouldn't let go til I wrote it. I am a LoVe shipper through and through as you all know, but I also love Weevil and had this urge to write something that bordered on the WeeVer side... Check it out, see what you think, and throw your opinions into a review please, because I'd love to har what you think! :-)  
_(Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Rob Thomas and not to me. Title of this fic is a lyric from White Wedding by Billy Idol, which partly inspired this fic)_

Nothin' Fair In This World

"You ready for this?" his friend asks as they take their positions at the front of the church.

"As I've ever been for anything my whole life" comes the reply from an uncharacteristically nervous Eli Navarro as he adjusts his unusual attire of suit and tie, and waits for the music to begin playing.

As she comes through the door on her father's arm, her fiancé has never see her look so beautiful. Far from the dark drab stuff she usually wears in her job as a PI, Veronica Mars looks radiant in white, despite the fact Weevil knows better than anyone she shouldn't really be wearing the virginal colour.

He can't believe his luck that things worked out this way, as his bride arrives at his side and smiles that smile at him that never fails to melt his heart. The music done, the priest begins the service and all family, friends, and onlookers watch with smiles and joyful tears as the two young people pledge their love for each other and exchange rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the preist declares, "You may kiss the bride" he tells Weevil who is only to happy to oblige.

"I love you, Mrs Navarro" he tells his wife with a grin as he leans in close to her, their lips meeting in a perfect kiss, as Weevil wakes to find his littlest nephew hitting him on the head with a foam bat!

"What the hell, man?" he snaps at the kid without thinking, sending him scurrying away at he speed of light, and leaving Weevil alone, laid out on the couch were he'd clearly dozed off a while ago.

He'd had that dream again, same one he kept getting, almost every time he closed his eyes since the day the invitation dropped onto his mat. Of course, the perfect dream was only that, and in real life a perfect nightmare awaited him in less than 24 hours from now.

Veronica Mars was getting married, that was no joke, just to the wrong guy as far as Weevil was concerned. Of course, she never got a chance to consider Eli Navarro as the man she ought to marry, for the simple reason he never asked her. Hell, he never even told her how he felt, not once.

Today was maybe his last chance to make a move, make a change, but he probably wouldn't. He couldn't offer her anything much, certainly not a fraction of what her husband-to-be could. Weevil hated that he had to envy Logan Echolls for anything, but he did, more than the rich boy could ever know.

* * *

"You ready for this?" his friend asks as he parks the car out front of the hall where the wedding will take place.

"As I've ever been for anything my whole life" comes the reply from an uncharacteristically nervous Eli Navarro as he adjusts his unusual attire of suit and tie, and climbs out of the vehicle, thanking Hector for the ride.

Taking a deep breath, Eli ascends the stairs to the hall, knowing this is insane - all the people he's faced down, all the awful things he's done and have been done to him in his life, of all of them, this might just be the scariest moment of all. Worse than his grandma's temper, worse than juvy and even jail, worse than any beating he'd taken or loss he'd suffered. Weevil knew no fear on any other occasion, but this was new ground, unchartered territory, a situation he never expected to find himself in.

With so many people everywhere he ought to blend, but ninety-five percent of the crowd are rich, white, and pretty, leaving Weevil to feel like a real easy game of Spot the Mexican.

"Well, don't you just clean up nice?" says a voice behind him and he is a little surprised to realise that bold statement came from one Cindy Mackenzie.

"Not looking so bad yourself there, Mac" he told her as they exchanged a friendly hug, "How you been?"  
"Good" she says with a nod, "I'd love to catch up properly but as you can probably tell; bridesmaid" she said, gesturing at the flowing blue dress she wore, the colour of which she was still so pleased about each and every time she looked down - thank God it wasn't pink!

"Er, yeah, no problem" Weevil tells her, "Could you maybe point me in the direction of the bride's room?" he asks, quickly adding, "I have something for her, before the ceremony"

"Oh, okay" Mac looks uncertain a moment, but recovers fast, "Um, down this way" she points, "Right turn, second door. Oh, and knock before you go in because last I saw she wasn't in her dress yet" she smiles as Weevil nods his understanding, thanks her for her help, and hurries off to Veronica's room.

This was it, his very last chance to tell her how he felt before it was too late, before she tied herself forever to another man. Outside her door, he takes in a breath, raises a fist, and knocks.

"Come in" her voice calls immediately and he does just that, "Weevil" she says, catching sight of him in the full length mirror, "So, what do you think?" she asks as she turns to face him, making a deal of showing off her dress and fancy hairdo.

She is a vision in white, just like his dream, but all the more breathtaking in real life as she stands before him, practically radiating happiness and beauty combined.

"You look good, V" he tells her, voice too soft and sentimental for his own liking, but he can't help it, "You're beautiful"  
"I guess it is pretty girly for me" she smiles, the joke to cover the fact he's very nearly made her blush with his compliment and the way he's looking at her right now.

"No" he says with a shake of his head, "Not girly, all woman" he corrects her, as the embarrassment she felt coming got the better of her, causing a rosy hue in her cheeks.

"I'm just glad the damn dress fits" she says, turning back towards the mirror to check herself again, "I have been just waiting for something to go wrong today, but thankfully nothing so far" she says with a grin and her fingers crossed as she faces him again, "It's looking like I might just get it"

"Get what?" Weevil asks then, almost afraid of the answer she will give.

"My perfect day" came the answer he'd most dreaded, "Perfect man, perfect weather, three tier cake, the highly inappropriate but gorgeous white dress" she smiles happily, "And surrounded by my very best friends" she adds as she walks over to him and puts a hand to his arm, "What more could a girl ask for?"

"Beats me, chica" Weevil replies, swallowing hard, knowing his chance with her, even the last chance he thought he had today, it was long gone, if it had ever existed at all.

She was happy, perfectly so, and today was to be the first perfect day of the rest of her perfect life. His confessions, his words and promises, they wouldn't help her, wouldn't help anybody. All he'd do was destroy this for her, make her cry and worry and all, and he couldn't do it. He loved her too damn much to do that to her.

"So, you just came to wish me good luck, right?" Veronica checks when silence reigns too long.

"Yeah, sure" Weevil nods on auto-pilot as they move to hug each other.

With her there in his arms, Eli knows this is the closest he'll ever get. He breathes her in, savours the feeling and warmth of her body in his arms, and is then forced to release her as a knock at the door is followed by the voices of Keith and Mac.

It is time, and as Veronica slips out of his embrace, Eli Navarro also feels the last shred of hope slip out of his heart as it gives up beating and shatters in his chest.

- The End -


End file.
